Common photosensitive resin compositions for flexographic printing generally contain a thermoplastic elastomer, a photopolymerizable unsaturated monomer and a photopolymerization initiator.
The construct for the flexographic printing plate includes a polyester film or the like as a support, the photosensitive resin composition provided thereon, and further includes, if required, a protective layer for the purpose of smooth contacting with a negative film provided on the photosensitive resin composition, or an ultraviolet-ray shielding layer which contains an infrared-ray sensitive substance and can be ablated with an infrared laser.
For making the flexographic printing plate from such the photosensitive resin construct for the flexographic printing plate, the whole construct surface is first subjected to ultraviolet-ray exposure (back exposure) through the support to photopolymerize the resin composition to make a uniform thin cured layer. Then, through the negative film or directly from above the ultraviolet-ray shielding layer, the photosensitive resin layer is subjected to image exposure (relief exposure); and unexposed parts are washed away with a developing solvent (hereinafter referred to as solvent development), or the resin layer is brought into contact with an absorbing layer such as a nonwoven fabric which can absorb the unexposed parts heated at 40° C. to 200° C. and the absorbing layer is removed to remove the unexposed parts (hereinafter referred to as thermal development). Thereafter, the resin construct surface on which irregularities are formed is subjected to a post-exposure to make the flexographic printing plate, which is a general manufacturing method thereof.
Printing using the photosensitive resin plate for flexographic printing is performed with a system in which ink is supplied by an ink-supplying roll or the like on convex parts of the printing plate surface on which irregularities have been formed and the resin plate is brought into contact with a matter to be printed to transfer the ink on the surface of the convex parts to the matter to be printed. In such flexographic printing, when printing is continued for a long time, ink sometimes adheres to shoulder parts of convex parts of a printing plate. Further, in some case, the ink intrudes into concave parts of the printing plate (hereinafter referred to as printing plate surface smear); and a pattern is printed up to parts which are not included in an original pattern. In such a case, printing is once suspended and the printing plate surface must be wiped off with a cloth using a washing liquid such as an alcohol, which is economically disadvantageous.
Various methods of suppressing the printing plate surface smear have been proposed.
Patent Document 1 proposes a method in which a mixed liquid of an ink-repellent material and an aqueous resin is applied on a printing plate surface.
Patent Document 2 proposes a method in which a photosensitive resin for flexographic printing is brought into contact with a solution containing a silicon compound or a fluorine compound before the post-exposure process in platemaking of the resin.
Patent Document 3 proposes a method in which a liquid containing a modified-silicone compound or a fluorine compound is brought into contact with a water-developing photosensitive resin plate for letterpress printing after the exposure process in platemaking of the plate.
The techniques of Patent Documents 1 to 3 above necessitate an additional process in which a printing plate surface is brought into contact with an ink-repellent component during the platemaking process or after platemaking. Further, this contacting process sometimes causes variations in the effect of preventing printing plate surface smear, depending on contact time, contact area and the like.
Patent Document 4 proposes a photosensitive resin composition for printing base materials which contains a resin having a molecular weight of not less than 1,000 and not more than 200,000 and having a polymerizable unsaturated group, and an organosilicon compound having a Si—O bond and is capable of being laser engraved. It proposes, as an example, a resin composition containing a liquid resin having a polarity and a molecular weight of 10,000 and containing an organosilicon compound having a Si—O bond. The composition does not necessarily have sufficient transparency and cold flow resistance because it aims at use as printing base materials by laser engraving.
Patent Document 5 proposes a composition containing fluorine, chlorine and silicon and containing a hydrophobic compound copolymerizable with a polymerizable material. However, since the applicable resin is limited to a liquid or pasty resin, the composition has a problem of being inferior in image reproducibility.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-292985
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-84418
Patent Document 3: WO 05/64413
Patent Document 4: WO 05/70691
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-186740